


you're a mess

by blackpercy



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, anyway leo's a mess of a human being and so's piper, she's just better at hiding it, this could be read as platonic or romantic sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: “You’re the clumsiest person I know…how did you survive past childhood?” for leo and piper?requested by @pearlseleganciess
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 20





	you're a mess

Piper stares down at him. She really doesn’t know how to react because how can one person be such a mess of a human being.

Leo is at the bottom of the steps. His knees are at the same level as his forehead. His right arm is wedged in between his stomach and his thighs. Their coffee has spilled all over the hardwood floors and all over him so he looks like a baby played with latte filled balloons. He’s _somehow_ perfectly fine.

It’s hilarious.

“How?” Piper demands, very much so struggling to keep a straight face. “We were literally walking up the stairs, I turn around and you are at the bottom of the freaking steps.”

Leo rolls his eyes and unfolds himself from the uncomfortable position. “You see, what happened was-”

“You’re literally the clumsiest person I know!” Piper’s starting her tangent, and Leo knows better than to interrupt. He knows they’ll probably laugh about it later. “How did you even survive past childhood?!”

Leo snickers, and runs up the steps to hug her, Piper jumping back from his coffee-stained body. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not still a mental child, now c’ mere, Pipes!”

“If you even come near me-”


End file.
